True feelings confessed
by Ether01
Summary: Sheena and Lloyd fanfic taking place directly after the end of TOS:DOTNW. This is my first fanfic/story it isn't complete quite yet but I hope you all like it. Some in game dialogue from both games and minor spoilers for TOS:DOTNW
1. Prologue

Prologue: Saying good bye

* * *

After the final battle at the Ginungugap with Richter the eight heroes of world regeneration and Marta said there good byes. Colette, Raine, and Genis left first to go to Sybak, Regal and Presea went to the Toize Valley Mine to make sure to get rid of any remaining ex-spheresthe deeper parts of the mines and Zelos went back to Meltokio to take care of his ill sister Seles. Leaving Lloyd and Sheena in front of Mizuho to say their good-byes.

"So this it Sheena....it may be awhile until we see each other again...." Lloyd said with his arms crossed staring down at the ground. He didn't want to see her cry.

"Y-you are going back to Iselia.....aren't you...?" Her cheeks were turning red, her eyes were beginning to water, she didn't want to say good bye. Not to Lloyd, not to her best friend, not to....the only man she loved. Wiping the tears off of her face while she looked down she stammered and said quietly. "W-when will I.....sssee.....y-you again....?"

"Sooner then you think....we will finish our ex-sphere journey together...I promise." Lloyd removed the red torn up gloves he had been wearing from his hands and walked up to her. Grabbing her hand from her face with one hand hand and wiped the tears from her face with the other. "It's going to be okay Sheena don't cry...."

"(Sniff)I....I know Lloyd.....I know (Sniff) if you say it then it must be true......" She fell into his arms sobbing while Lloyd rested her head in his chest. "There there now, everything will be alright..... The Sheena I know doesn't cry....."

She lifted up and stepped back slowly. ".....L-L-Loyd.....I'm going to miss you....you know that.....?"

She continued to wipe the tears off of her face. "D-don't do anything stupid OKAY?! I don't want to have to go looking for you again......." Saying this she started walking back towards the village of Mizuho.

"Heh I know Sheena. You be safe as well." They both turned around and started walking in opposite directions when...."Oh!!! Lloyd I almost forgot." Sheena ran towards Lloyd, bumping into him and nearly knocking him off his balance. After recovering their composure Sheena reached in to her shirt and pulled out one of her cards. Though this one had different shapes and charms carved into it, the colors on the card were bright and transparent and even the feel of it was different.

".....Um......here...(Sniff)....." Sheena said giving the charm card to Lloyd while still trying to hold back the majority of her tears.

"Hmm? Whats this Sheena?"

"It's a protection charm that I made f-f-for yo.........you. To keep you safe even w-w-when-" She stopped speaking noticing herself stammering and stuttering and she started to blush. "To keep me safe even when you aren't around?" Lloyd finished her sentence for her. "Thank you Sheena I will hold on to it always okay?"

She nodded and smiled, that was all she could do. She was to embarrassed to say or do anything else.

With that Lloyd smiled back then turned and walked towards his Repaired. He got on it slowly and started up the engine. With in the very next moment he took off soaring high into the sky looking back for a brief moment until he couldn't see her in sight.

"Good...........bye........Lloyd.......Please....Corrine..........bring......him......back....to.....me.....safely......"

------------------------------------------------------End Prologue-----------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1 A dreamy Night

Chapter 1 – A dreamy night

That was the last Sheena saw of the Heroic twin-swordsman which was roughly two months ago, and Sheena still hadn't received any word about Lloyd or his whereabouts. She has been worried and depressed ever since that night two months ago. However, two days ago she had received word from a few of her agents that were stationed in Meltokio, Tethe'alla's imperial city told her that Zelos was going to throw a celebration party in Altamira three days from now for the heroes of world regeneration.

Those two months before Sheena received word of Zelos's party at Altamira seemed like an eternity to her. Each and every night she sat and thought about Lloyd, about their adventures together, about their times in Hiemdall and Flanoir, when Lloyd saved her from Volt, and when he rescued her from Mithos's possession in Derris-Kharlan. Once again Sheena was up late that night, where Lloyd had cheered her up for the first time. Sitting down with her legs crossed staring at the moon, thinking about Lloyd and her together.

"_Only two more days until the celebration party in Altamira. Only two more.....days until.....I see Lloyd.....again...." _Since Lloyd had left everyone in Mizuho started to worry about her. She stopped talking to nearly everyone in the village, the only person she DID talk to was her grandfather Igaguri and even he started to worry about her.

"_Why, why did he leave.....? He never told me why really.......I hope I don't have to go searching for him again.....if that's the case I'm going to smack him one whenever I see him..." _Sheena then heard a voice coming from the direction of her grandfathers house.

"Sheena! Sheena! Come inside now! It's getting late!" It was her grandfather, yelling at her to come inside. _"No...not yet...I don't want to go inside just yet...." _Sheena thought to herself. She was hesitant to go inside, it had seemed she had become accustomed to being by herself underneath the starry light at night.

" Sheena come!" Sheena's grandfather Igaguri continued to yell, egging her to come inside. "Okay, Okay! I'm coming! _My god can't I just sleep out here?_" (Sigh). Sheena got up and started to walk towards her grand fathers hut at the the end of the village. Igaguri held the door open and Sheena walked inside.

"Sheena."

"Hmm? What is it grandfather" She replied in curiosity. Igaguri folded his arms as he cleared his throat to speak again.

"Eehrem! Sheena you have been like this ever since Lloyd left is everything okay?" He asked her this as she laid down. "_You know grandpa some things I like to keep PRIVATE......" _Sheena didn't respond

to his question.

"Sheena just speak to me." He pleaded. But Sheena was silent. She turned over in her bed and slowly started to go to sleep.

".......Good night then Sheena sleep well........"

That night Sheena dreamt about her and Lloyds most recent moment. The time in Flanoir just before the final battle with Richter. Lloyd was upset and was standing on the balcony in front of the doctors house in Flanoir. Sheena wanted to cheer him up.........

"_Lloyd, come on cheer up." _Sheena said walking up to him scratching her head.

"_Oh, Sheena. I'm fine." _Lloyd said nervously turning around.

"_Come on, don't lie. You can't fool me." _

"_No, it's true. I cheered up as soon as I saw you." _He said smiling at her.

"_Y-You idiot! Stop joking." _Irked Sheena turned back around.

"_You're blushing." _Lloyd said lightly chuckling.

"_D-Don't make fun of me I was really worried about you, and there you go and--"_

"_I'm sorry. But it's true--just the sight of you cheered me up. You're always so bright and happy. I don't know what I'd do without you." _Lloyd stepped forward saying this, and Sheena started blushing even more.

"_Lloyd......."_

"_But if we were to travel together again, they'd curse your name in the same breath as mine because of what happened." _Lloyd said.

"_I don't care about that! _She started speaking in lower tone of voice._ Let them say what they want--I'd much rather be with you than have you run off again!" _Sheena turned away and Lloyd walked up behind her. He hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"_Me, too. I don't care what anyone says, as long as you're with me.....I'll be fine."_

"_You better not be joking this time......" _She replied softly.

"_I'm serious......." _

"_Okay....." _Turning around slowly still embraced in Lloyd's arms she stared at him with sparkling brown eyes. Lloyd stared back and leaned in closer to kiss her. A bit surprised she slowly closed her eyes and melted in Lloyds arms as the two kissed.

------------------------------------------------------Chapter 1 End----------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2 Off to Altamira

Chapter 2 – Off to Altamira

Lloyd had gone back to his father Dirks house on the outer mountains of Iselia. He had went there after Emil, Marta, and the World regeneration heroes defeated Richter and sealed the door at the Ginunngagap. Not to long after that he said good bye to Sheena.

Everyday since then for the last two months Lloyd would practice his sword play in the Iselia woods. He did this just in case he ever had to protect the world once again and to protect Sheena. Doing this helped him keep his mind off of Sheena so that he wouldn't become depressed due to being away from her. Two weeks ago Lloyd received word about the party Zelos was throwing, via mail he had recently received from his dear friend and the President of the Lezarano company in Altamira, Regal Duke Bryant.

"WWAAAHHH!!!!" Lloyd yawned rather loudly while slowly getting out of bed. _"Man that was some tiring night last night. The hike up the Iselia mountains was rough."_ Surprised that he was still wearing his black pants from last night he pulled out his protective charm that Sheena gave to him two months ago. _"Man....Sheena would have loved to see that view......on top of the mountains last night...I wish she was the---" _Lloyds thoughts were interrupted when.

"Lloyd!! You've got to get ready son!!" It's almost time to go!!" Hi father Dirk yelled from down stairs.

"Alright I'll be right down!!!" Yelling back down. _"Man is it that time already? Whew that was fast...."_

Lloyd slowly walked around his room getting his things ready and packing a sack for his clothes and belongings. He washed up, and but his noble outfit on for a change of pace. He then buckled his belt around his waist with his twin swords on each side of him and pocketed the protection charm Sheena gave to him.

"(Whew) _Finally ready to go!" _He started down stairs and grabbed a loaf of bread and some fruit off of the kitchen table. "Lloyd is that all your taking to eat? You know it will be a while before you reach Flanoir in Tethe'alla right?" Dirk asked in curiosity with his arms crossed.

"I know but I'm traveling light, plus I can eat a lot more when I reach Flanoir." Lloyd said reassuring his father that he had everything under control. Lloyd grabbed a rope and tied his sack onto his back like a backpack. _"I'm finally ready to go." _

"Will you be taking you Noishe?"

"Yeah but only until I reach Izoold. From there I'll take the Fairy to Flanoir so that I can rest a bit and spend the night and I'll fly using my wings from there to Altamira. Noishe should be back by tomorrow afternoon." Lloyd said calmly.

"Good Lloyd, its nice to hear that you've got things planned. You have grown into a fine young man." Dirk and Lloyd walked towards the front door preparing to say bye.

"Its all thanks to you, Kratos, and all of my friends for always being there for me." Lloyd walked out side slowly.

"Alright Noishe are you ready to go buddy?!" The dog like creature walked over to Lloyd. "WOOF, WOOF!!" Lloyd hopped up on Noishe and was preparing to head off.

"Alright Lloyd you be safe son you hear me? You aren't invincible." He chuckled softly. "Heh don't worry I'll be fine." Dirk walked over to Noishe. " Lloyd bring her back here will you? I know your lonely and I get the feeling she wouldn't hesitate at all to come here with you."

"_Maybe I will....it would be nice to have some one else around here to be with and talk to. I can't stand to listen to anymore of Dads Dwarven vows. I swear hes got like a billion of them..." _Lloyd chuckled at the thought of this and smiled. "I gotta leave now Dad. I'll be seeing ya!" Lloyd then then sped off on Noishe down the Iselia mountains towards the port village of Izoold.

"_Man this wind sure feels great, its been awhile since I've ridden Noishe like this."_ He thought to himself as he passed Iselia. "How are you doin boy?!"

"WOOF!!" Noishe barked in happiness as the two road off towards the Triet desert. At this rate Lloyd would get to Izoold before night time. Though the party was in just a couple of days Lloyd had ample amount of time to get there.

After a few hours Lloyd had crossed the triet desert and reached the Ossa trail. He had planed on crossing the Ossa trail before night fall hit because the boats didnt leave at night time. He hoped off of Noishe in front of Ossa trail because of the monsters on the mountain. Though there were much fewer monsters around now Noishe still hated monsters, Lloyd would have to leave Noishe here.

"Okay boy its time you headed back to Dad's, keep him safe until I get back okay?" He said petting Noishe on the head. "WOOF!! WOOF, WOOF!!" Noishe barked back at Lloyd telling him in his own way that it would be ok and took off. Lloyd then turned and began lightly running up the trail.

Lloyd lightly ran through the windy roads of the Ossa trail, noticing an Egg bear on an off part of the trail. He figured he would ignore it since he had no reason to harm it. Stopping at a area clear atop of one the hills Lloyd sat down at one of the near by benches and looked up at the sky noticing it was getting a bit closer to dusk than he had predicted.

"_Hmm....I'll need to hurry up if I want to make it to the Izoold harbor on time." _Lloyd reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the protection charm that Sheena had given him. _"I sure hope Sheena is okay, man I really miss her....." _

Lloyd got off the bench slowly, put the charm back in his shirt pocket, adjusted his belt with his swords attached to it and started off running down the hill. Coming down the hill he noticed that he was getting

getting closer to the end of the trail. Coming up to a small clearing of grass, followed by an entrance to a nearby cave he slowed his run down to walk to catch his breath.

"_Man this place really brings back memories. I wonder what Sheena would say if I brought her back here." _He smiled lightly. _"I'll be sure to bring her back here someday."_

Lloyd made for the exit and could see Izoold in view coming down the hill. He started down the hill and reached Izoold soon after. He walked through the port town smiling at nearly everyone in sight. Till he finally reached the harbor.

"Last boat to Flanoir!! Last boat to Flanoir is boarding now!!" The sailor yelled. Though no one expect for Lloyd came up to him.

"Will it just be you today sir?" The sailor asked Lloyd.

"Yeah just me, the boat ride is about a day long correct?"

"Yes, you will be arriving at Flanoir harbor tomorrow morning." The sailor said as Lloyd got on the boat. "Okay thank you very much." Lloyd sat down at the first cabin he saw and laid down on the bed.

"_Finally I can rest!"_ He thought happily to himself. "gggggrrrrrrrrrrrr" Lloyds stomach was screaming at him he hadn't had anything to eat all day. _"Time to eat apparently." _Lloyd then reached in his bag and grabbed the fruit and loaf of bread and started eating. Shortly after eating Lloyd laid down and slowly started to doise off to sleep.

"_It's been quite a long day, tomorrow I will be in Flanoir. Sheena I hope you have a good night's sleep."_

* * *

Chapter 2 end------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 3 Secrets out

Chapter 3 – Secrets out

Sheena arrived in Altamira the day before the big party. She walked slowly through the crowded resort city up to the hotels front entrance. She walked through the automatic sliding doors and walked up to the front counter.

"Hello Miss Sheena are you here for the party tomorrow?" The hotel associate asked politely.

"Yes, are any of my other friends here?"

"Yes Raine is up at the 7th floor suite, while Collete, Genis, and Presea are at the sky terrace with Regal. Will you be going up to the suite Miss Sheena?" The hotel associate asked curiously. "Well if you need anything let me know okay?"

"Alright thank you." Sheena replied as she started towards the elevator. She pressed the button labeled 7th floor and pressed the button. _"I think I'll go and speak to Raine we haven't spoken in quite awhile."_

"BING!" The elevator made a loud sound and with that the doors slid open. Sheena stepped inside the elevator and the sliding doors shut behind her and she sat her luggage on the elevator floor. As the elevator continued to go up Sheena caught a beautiful view of Tethe'alla through the windows in the elevator. "(Sigh),_ I sure wish Lloyd was here right now......I want to show him this view....."_

"BING!" The elevator beeped again indicating that it had arrived on the 7th floor.

Sheena picked up her luggage and walked through the sliding doors of the elevator. She walked down the hall for a few feet and opened the door to the suite. As she walked inside she sat her things down and shut the door behind her. _"Finally! I can relax.....I wonder where Ra-"_ Her thoughts were cut off by a voice she heard coming from the bathroom.

"Well hello Sheena its been awhile hasn't it?" It was Raine. She was walking down the hall from the bathroom and noticed Sheena. "What have you been doing lately?" Raine said sitting down on the bed in front of Sheena.

"Nothing really, I've been in Mizuho ever since our last battle. I've been thinking......." She stopped speaking, pausing for a moment. "Thinking? About....Lloyd I' am guessing....?" Raine said quitely noticing that Sheena had begun to blush.

"W-w-what?! H-How...did you know.....?"

"Sheena my dear, please we ALL know how you feel about Lloyd. Even Emil and Marta could tell."

Raine said. Sheena was shocked she had no idea that EVERYONE ELSE knew. She was turning red wasn't sure of what she should say.

"S-s-s-soooo......what shou-should....I...?" Sheena could barely muster up the words she wanted to say. _"I sound like an idiot......" _She thought to herself looking down at the ground.

"What should you do? Just talk to him Sheena, hes grown up since our first journey and hes matured a lot since back then. You know...hes 19 now?" Raine explained with her arms crossed. "(sniff) They grow up so fast!" Raines eyes started to tear up.

"Professor....? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine! But anyways about Lloyd, I' am sure that by now he has some sort of idea of how feel about him. But if you REALLY want to get through to him then you need to tell him everything, spill your heart out, tell him how you truly feel." As Raine told Sheena this, Sheena began thinking to herself.

"_But I don't want to scare him off Raine....I just don't know what to do....all I do know is that......" _She paused her thoughts for a moment. ".............Raine I'm in love with him.......damn it I just......don't want to loose him. ...If I tell him this then surely he will--" Raine yanked Sheena's arm and looked her sternly in the face.

"Sheena calm down! Get a hold of yourself alright? Just calm down...it will be alright." She let go of Sheenas arm and began to walk towards the door. "Come now lets go meet with everyone, they should be on the sky terrace."

Sheena started walking though she stayed a bit behind Raine. She was silent the entire way down to the lobby area. _"Will it be alright......? Will he reject my heart....? If so what then......? I'll look like an idiot." _Multiple thoughts raced through her mind she was extremely confused, almost beating herself up about wether she should tell Lloyd how she truly feels or not and Raine could see this.

"Sheena relax there is no need to beat yourself up about it. I know your confused on what you think should do but let me ask you this.....wouldn't it be better if you finally confronted him about this, then living like "this" for the rest of your life?" Raine asked Sheena as they came closer to the front entrance.

".....Yes I see what your saying but how did...... yo--"

"Because I'm older Sheena and I know what your going through." Raine explained. "Oh Sheena look!

It's Zelos!" The two women saw Zelos as they exited the hotel.

"Well hello my beautiful teacher! Oh and miss jubblies, its good to see your-- I mean it's good to see you again!" Zelos quickly switched his gaze from Sheenas chest to her face. "Grrrr, Zelos!!! Stop staring!!!" (SMACK).

"Oww" Zelos said scratching his head. "Sheena jeez that one hurt...at least warn me yeah?" Sheena sped off ahead of them.

"Jeez Raine whats with miss violent banshee?" Raine gave him a knowing look she knew he would understand. "Oooooohhhhh....no wonder....hahaha. Did she tell you?" Zelos asked Raine.

"Zelos please, EVERYONE knows. She doesn't hide it as well as she might think." Raine answered.

"Come on lets catch up to her well lose her if we don't."

They ran after her just barely catching up to her. They all rode the elevator down to the lower floor terrace and took the tram to the Lezarino business building. When the tram stopped Raine and Zelos got off first while Sheena was still sitting on the bench thinking. "(Sigh)_....Whats with me lately?_

"Come on Sheena!" Zelos and Raine were on the elevator already, Sheena didn't notice because she was too busy spacing out. "Oh! Sorry you two I'll be right there." Sheena got up off the bench running past the employees and up to the elevator on the right side. She walked in and Zelos pressed the button labeled "Sky terrace" and the elevator began to rise.

"So Zelos hows life in Meltokio?" Sheena asked curiously. "Well Sheena I'm glad you asked, the King has recently assigned me personally to be the princess'es royal guard."

"Wow Zelos I would have never thought of you as--" Sheena was cut off. "I KNOW ITS GREAT ISNT IT?!" He said loudly.

"Zelos I wasn't finished talking........" Sheena said abruptly, glaring at Zelos. "How did you manage that one Zelos?"

"Well, the princess remembered when I saved her from the Papal Knights in Gaorachia forest and just recently made me her personal guard." Zelos said noticing that they had reached the sky terrace. The three proceeded to walk off the elevator when Sheena turned back to Zelos.

"You know, it was all of us that helped rescue the princess, not just you." Sheena said correcting Zelos. "Don't try to take all the credit."

"Yeah Yeah." Zelos said waving his hand noticing Colette, Presea, genis, and Regal in sight. "HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!"

"Zelos is the yelling really necessary? The people at the hotel entrance could hear you." Raine said angered.

"Sheena! Its been ssssooo long, how are you what have you been doing?" Colette said running right past Zelos.

"Hi Colette, I've been alright. Lately I've just been in Mizuho. What about you? Have you....seen...Lloyd..lately.?" Sheena asked Colette even though she knew Colette hadn't been in Iselia, since before the preperation for the final battle. "No I haven't. Why do you ask? Are you looking for him?"

"Yeah....well...kind of..." Sheena was starting to blush. "Though I do know that he is coming tomorrow.

"Colette?! Your not going to say hi to me?! We chosen are supposed to stick together!" Colette just ignored him. Angered he slowly looked around noticing Regal walking past him.

"Regal my ma-ha-ha-an how been bu-" He was cut off.

"Well hello Raine, how is the studying in Sybak going? Good I assume." Regal to was ignoring Zelos.

"_Well aren't I as unpopular as ever...."_ Zelos looked around noticing both Presea and Genis walking towards him. "Finally some company!!!!" Zelos said smiling jumping and waving his arms.

"Well I see your as loud and obnoxious as ever." The little elf with silver spikey hair said.

"I can see you haven't changed either you little brat....." Zelos said squinting at the little kid.

"MY NAME IS GENIS!!" Genis yelled getting frustrated at Zelos. " Genis calm down you are almost as loud as Zelos." Genis turned around to see who was speaking to him and noticed that it was the short

pink haired girl he had a crush on, Presea.

"R-r-right I'm.....--" Presea cut him off. "Right I'm sorry. Is what you meant to to say Genis? Hehehehe." Presea began to giggle when she saw Genis blush and stare at the ground. He slowly began to gather his thoughts.

"So...Presea, what have you been doing as of late?" Genis asked blushing and beaming with curiosity.

"Oh well, Regal and I have been doing work in the Toize Valley Mines."

"Work? Like w-w-what?" Genis asked STILL blushing beat red. He always got like this around Presea.

"Hehehe, ex-spheres Genis what else? We've uncovered what we believe to be about half of the remaining ex-spheres down there......" She paused and added. "We are trying to do what we can to help Lloyd." Sheena from a few feet away over heard Presea mentioning Lloyd in her conversation with Genis and Zelos.

"I-I-I'm sure Lloyd will ap-appreciate that...!" Her yelling caught everyone's attention and everyone stared at her in awe. Noticing this she began blushing. "W-w-whats everyone staring at?!" She shouted.

"Sheena are you alright?" Regal asked.

"W-what do you mean am I okay? I-I'm fine no need to-to worry about little old S-Sheena no sir.....eh haha.....ha...." She turned to walk back to the elevator. "I'm g-going to the beach okay? Anyone is welcome to c-c-come." As she walked into the elevator. _"What the hell was that Sheena?! My god I made myself look like a complete idiot!" _She made the elevator door shut behind her. _"I-I'm so nervous about seeing him tomorrow...." _Sheena pressed the button and the elevator began to go down.

As everyone watched the elevator go down. They stood there in awe not knowing what to say to each other about what just happened.

" Ah so it seems Sheena has feelings for Lloyd." Regal said smiling."You mean to tell me you are just realizing this? Surely you of all people should have noticed this." Raine said shocked at the fact that Regal just realized this. "Well I have always had an idea but not to this extent."

"Being a ladies man I could see this while we were on our journey of world regeneration. She shines like the sun when hes around." Zelos sounded proud of himself when he said this.

"That's not something to brag about Zelos."

"Do you always have to be such smart ass Genis?" Zelos said angrily. "Yeah when it comes to you Zelos." Genis said smirking.

"Thats enough you too." Raine said. "Colette and Presea did you too know?"

The two girls spoke almost at the same time. "YES." They weren't shouting but both of their voices combined made it seem as such. "Professor do you think we should go to the beach to give Sheena some company?" Colette asked.

"No not right now lets give her some space. I believe its best if we just let her be for the time being." The group looked at each other then nodded and agreed to Raine's suggestion. "Yeah." They all said. "That's a good idea."

Meanwhile Sheena was at the beach sitting in the sand watching the waves move about. _"Oh Lloyd where are you.....? Why can't you be here sitting with me......?" _She waved her hand in the sand, back and forth, back and forth. _"Damn it Lloyd....."_ She became frustrated._ "Hurry up and get here!"_

* * *

Chapter 3 end-------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 4 Propelling memories

Chapter 4 – Propelling memories

Lloyd had made it to Flanoir and was wondering around the snowy town. He had hadn't checked in at the inn yet and was sitting on a bench near the entrance to the town. Moments later he decided to go to the inn to get a room. He walked through the inns front door and to the front counter.

"Excuse me, Hi I would like to get a room for a night please." Lloyd said politely.

".................." The owner to the inn didn't respond. Even though he was staring Lloyd straight in the face he said nothing.

Shocked by this Lloyd tried again. "Umm.......excuse me?"

"NO!" The owner yelled.

"But I....why? Why wont yo--" The owner to the inn cut him off. "No I said! I'm not going to allow a murderer to stay at my inn! Now get out!" The owner continued to yell and Lloyd began to back off.

"But sir....I...."

"OUT!!!!!!!!" This time the owner screamed at Lloyd. Speechless and realizing that there was nothing he could do or say to change the owners mind he bolted out of the inn.

"_People still hate me it seems......."_ Lloyd began walking outside the snowy city. _"It is unfortunate that such a terrible thing happened to this peaceful town.................if only I could have prevented it back then.........."_ Extremely puzzled and upset about what just happened Lloyd paused and stopped walking.

"So this is what it feels like to be hated......aye Mithos?" Lloyd said out loud._ "Seems like my circumstances have changed now......"._ Lloyd slowly began to raise his arms and a transparent light grew around him, he closed his eyes and his beautiful rainbow transparent colored angel wings sprouted from his back.

They fluttered back and forth as if they hadn't been used for a very long time and slowly he opened his eyes. _"It's been awhile since I've used these.......but I don't have a Rheaird at the moment." _He never really liked to use his wings since they reminded him of what ex-spheres and cruxis crystals were made from.

But before he could take off the memories of the night before his battle with Kratos began flooding his mind. Memories of the fight with Kratos, the battle with origin, Mithos taking possession of Sheenas body, and the night in Heimdall before the battle with Kratos.

"_Heimdall.......that is where me_ _Sheena decided to go on the exsphere journey together. Where she told me she wanted to be with me....." _He got on his Rheaird slowly got situated and started it up, still thinking about that night. The Rheaird sped off into what was now becoming a dark and starry night and suddenly Lloyd felt an incredible urge to go to Heimdall. The constant thoughts of that night with Sheena made the flight over to Heimdall much shorter than it already would have been and before Lloyd knew it he had landed on the out skirts of the empty and destroyed elf village.

"_Heimdall......" _Lloyd said with a bit of regret while staring at the remains of the old elf village. Lloyd closed his eyes again and his angel wings slowly disappeared from his back. He then made his way through what was left of the lifeless village. But to Lloyd amazement the very same benches that Lloyd and Sheena sat on were still there and completely in tact.

"Heh....I guess some things never change." Lloyd said as he sat down on one of the benches and began to think. _"Sheena.........I miss you.......I....I....." _He paused before finishing the thought. _"............" _and slowly he began to unsheath his two swords. He began swinging slowly at first in extremely fluid and precise motions but with each swing came another thought of Sheena. He became frustrated because this was meant to rid his mind of his constant thoughts of Sheena which weren't bad at all by any means, Lloyd just hated things to constantly stay on his mind. Faster and faster he swung but the thoughts wouldn't stop.

Lloyd took a deep breath and paused, he lowered his blades and his hands slowly loosend there tight grip he had on the handles. Not a second later he dropped them and he fell to the ground in exshaustion barely catching himself with his hands.

"_(_deep breath).....Heh.......that......was......a......good.....ses--" Lloyd collapsed he couldn't even finish his sentence he was so tired. A few hours had passed by since he had collapsed and Lloyd was sound asleep. In those few hours Lloyd had a dream of the night he and Sheena talked in Heimdall.

Sheena approached the inn and knocked on Lloyds room door.

"_What is it?" _Lloyd said.

Sheena stepped into the room nervously.

"_Umm, heh…are you still up....? _She asked nervously.

"…_I couldn't really get to sleep." _

"_Well, in that case, want some company for a little while?" _She asked little excited.

"…_Okay then, just for a little while." _Lloyd said.

They walked slowly from the inn to an isolated spot where to benches lay out in the open.

"_So…aren't you nervous?" _She was still a little nervous.

"_Huh?"_

"_About tomorrow. The battle with Kratos." _She said sounding a bit more comfortable being alone with him now.

"_Yeah…a little." _

"_Right? Of course you'd be. D-doesn't…it bother you?" _

"_What? Fighting with Kratos?" _Lloyd asked curious at what she was trying to ask him.

"_Yeah. I mean…he's your father right? Isn't it kind of difficult to face him?" _The two were standing infront of the benches at this point.

"…_The fact that he's my father still hasn't sunk in. When I stop and think about it, it does seem like he helped me out a lot along the way. But he also betrayed us and put us through hell. So accepting the fact that he's my father is harder to deal with than the fact that I have to fight him."_ Lloyd said with his arms crossed over his chest nodding his head.

"_I see…but I'm still a....little envious."_

"_Why?"_ Lloyd asked.

"_Well, you know I was abandoned as a child, so I don't have a clue who my parents are."_

"…_Ah." _

"_I thought about what it would be like if I was in your place. If my parent was my enemy, and yet still came to my aid…I think I'd just be all confused."_ She said once again getting nervous.

"_Haha, I'm confused, too. Even now." _

"_Hehehe. …Well, so when I imagined about fighting my own father tomorrow, I got really frightened." _She began to lightly turn red.

"_You did? Haha, you dork. You don't have to put yourself in my shoes that much, you know!"_

"_I know! But eith_er way, it nearly drove me crazy…I couldn't take it. Anyway…that's how I felt, so I thought maybe you were feeling the same way." Sheena said nerously.

Lloyd sat down on the bench.

"_Heh. Thanks, Sheena."_

They both paused briefly.

"_Ah…nah, it's…a…um…say, what are you planning to do after this?"_ She was blushing.

"_After this?" _Lloyd asked.

Sheena sits down on the bench next to Lloyd.

"_When the worlds are reunited, our journey will be over right? So, what then.....?"_

"_Well, I think I want to go on a journey to collect all the Exspheres."_

"_Oh…that's a good idea. Could I…c-c-come along with you?" _Sheena asked extremely nervous.

"_Huh? You don't have to go back to Mizuho?" _

"_..I-I…I....wanna...I…want to be with you." _She said nervously and a little surprised those words came out of her mouth.

"…_S…sure, I want to be with you too."_ Lloyd said quite nervously.

Sheena excitedly stood up.

"_R…really?! Then it's settled, okay? You can't change your mind now! We're going together on a journey to collect all the Exspheres in the world!"_ Sheena said extremely excited.

Lloyd suddenly woke up. As if the dream he had was a signal for him to do something. "I have to see her tonight....I can't wait.....any longer." He was groggy and still really tired from earlier but the dream he had was propelling him to get up and see Sheena, she was all he cared about at this point. He picked his swords up and put them back in there respective sheaths. As soon as Lloyd got on his feet he sprouted his wings again and took off as soon as his wings allowed him to.

"I just hope Sheena is still up right now....." That was his only worry at the moment as he soared through the starry night skies towards Altamira. He got in sight of the resort city sooner then he thought and slowed the speed he was flying at down. Once Lloyd was barely a few feet away from the hotel he slowly flew by every window on every floor to find Sheena. Floor after floor, window after window, he checked but still he saw no Sheena.

"_Man were is she....I don't see her_ anywhere....." He began to grow worried the higher he went. His heart was beating faster than he ever thought it could, his mind racing with thoughts he never thought he could think, his body began shaking he could barely stay afloat in the air. _"What is this.....?.....this warmth I'm feeling_ ….._in my chest.....in my heart...?"_ He was nearing the top of the hotel soon._ "Is this.....is this.......love...?" _

He had checked all the rooms below but she wasn't in any of them, and there was only one room on the 7th floor. _"OK THIS HAS TO BE HER ROOM!" _Lloyd thought as he stood suspended in mid air in front of the 7th floor window.

Floating, waiting, he began tearing up a little and had almost given up hope. _"Where is she.......this is the only room on the 7__th__ flo--" _and then he saw her, she was standing not even five feet away from him.

The only thing that was separating them from each other now was the glass window in front of them.

Sheenas eyes watered up. Tears streamed down her face as she smiled. All she was thinking of was to be caught by Lloyd. She dropped the glass of water she was holding and charged full sprint towards the window. The windows glass shattered as she burst through and Lloyd caught her a few moments later embrassing her in his arms. He held her tight as they stayed afloat in mid air.

"Oh......Lloyd......." She sobbed in his arms. ".....Y-You're...... finally..........here........." He held her head to his chest closed his eyes and sighed with relief. ".....Sheena.....I...I--..." Sheena cut him off.

".......Sshhh...Lloyd.....be.....quite......now....(Sniff)....." The two laid suspended in mid air holding each other as if the world may end at any moment.

Moments later they floated inside of Sheena's room being sure not to step on any of the windows shattered glass pieces and Lloyd laid Sheena down on the bed. Lloyd closed his eyes and his angel wings disappeared he got in the bed laying next to Sheena and wiped the tears off of her face. Lloyd moved his hand gently up and down her cheek and just stared at her smiling.

"_She looks so beautiful.........." _Lloyd thought as he continued to rub his hand on her cheek.

"_I hope she doesn't mind me doing this........" _He said to himself. _"I wonder what shes thinking of..........."_

Lloyd moved his hand from her cheek over to her hair and continued to get lost in his thoughts.

"....Lloyd......" She whispered smiling at him.

"..........." He didn't respond.

"....L-Lloyd.....?" She said again a little nervous.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sheena........." He said startled finally noticing that Sheena was trying to get his attention.

"Hehe.....no no it's okay....." She said "What were you thinking about?"

"Huh?....Oh, um I was just thinking about how beau-" He stopped himself. "I-I was just thinking about how great the weather is outside....."

"Oh....well thanks...." Sheena said a bit disappointed with the answer Lloyd had given her. _"Why can't he just say it!" _She thought.

"_Great.....I dropped the ball big time on that one...." _Lloyd thought and he dropped his hand from her hair.

"I'm sorry Sheena what I really meant to say was how beautiful I think you are..." Lloyd said. "It's just a bit hard for me to say things like that." He explained to her.

"_Why is it hard for him to say that to me....." _There was a pause. "Why...?" She asked.

"Because I get nervous around you. When I'm not around you......I.....I...." Lloyd couldn't finish the sentence.

"A....are you okay....Llo--.....?" Lloyd cut her off. "I think about you constantly.....I always carry the charm you gave me around...." As Lloyd told Sheena this he could see that she was beginning to blush he could tell her heart was racing. He knew exactly how Sheena was feeling because she felt the same.

"_Oh....Lloyd......you still have it....? I thought knowing you, you would have lost it by now...."_

"I know, you probably thought that I lost it." He said as he reached into his pocket.

"_Well yeah.....I thought that you might have misplaced it." _She said looking curiously at Lloyd searching through his pocket.

Lloyd grabbed the charm from his pants pocket and held it in front of Sheena. "I told you I would hold on to it."

Sheena was surprised he still had it, let alone brought it with him. Lloyd put the charm in Sheena's hand and held her hand tightly.

"I wont ever leave your side again Sheena.......I can't be alone without you.......you make me happy........Sheena....I.....I....." Lloyds heart was racing. He couldn't bare holding his feelings back for her now. With a long pause he took a deep breath and gazed into her eyes as if he could see her very soul. "....S-S-s...." Lloyd closed his eyes. "...I....I....love you.....Sheena....."

Sheena was shocked. Her eyes began to get watery, cheeks started to turn red ".....L-....." She tried to speak but she couldn't make any other letters out ".....L-.....I......I....." Tears began to stream down her face. She sat up and got off the bed slowly walking backwards away from the bed.

Lloyd didn't understand what was going on. He looked at her curiously, worried that what he said may have taken a wrong turn. "......S-Sheena....?" He asked her but Sheena said nothing. Sheena dropped the charm she gave Lloyd and undid her hair she looked at Lloyd with tears still streaming down her face and before Lloyd could say another word Sheena sprinted towards him and dove into his chest.

"....L-Lloyd........I....I...L-love....you....to.....with all...(sniff)....my....heart...."

".....Sheena....." Lloyd said as he held her in his arms slowly laying him and her down. Lloyd held Sheena tightly on the bed. Neither of them said anything else to each other and just closed their eyes.

Neither of them had dreams about each other that night, they didn't have to dream anymore, they didn't have to wish anymore, they were together now finally with nothing else left in there way.


	6. Chapter 5 A new begining

Chapter 5 – A new beginning

"...Sheena..." Lloyd was standing over her trying to whisper. "...Sheena...it's time to get up..."

But his efforts to wake her failed, she wouldn't even budge. Giving up momentarely Lloyd walked over to the window and leaned up against the window seal and looked out at the ocean. (sigh**) **_"Sheena sure is pretty when she sleeps, maybe once were done here I can take her to the ossa trail and show her that view." _

Lloyd looked up at the sky for a second and then closed his eyes. _"I wonder how the others are-"_

"...Lloyd..." Lloyd turned around slowly to find Sheena standing at the foot of the bed.

"Ah...so your finally up?" Lloyd smiled. "It took you long enough."

Sheena blushed and then giggled. "Hehe...sorry...I was tired..."

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

"Who is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd! Bud! is that you?"

"(sigh)" Lloyd gave Sheena a 'of all the people!' kind of look and she just smiled.

"Come on Lloyd open the door!" Zelos yelled.

"Yeah just give us a-" Zelos suddenly burst through the door and fell flat on the ground face first.

"Sheena you forgot to lock the door?" Lloyd asked. He was surprised at this because Sheena used to always lock the door to her room at the other inns.

Sheena scratched her head."Sorry Lloyd I guess I just haven't been myself lately."

"(sigh)"

"_I actually haven't felt like myself since I've met you Lloyd.." _Sheena looked down and notice Zelos staring up at her.

"Zelos!" Sheena raised her hand and balled it into a fist.

"Well hey now Sheena you aren't even dressed here you can't blame me for looking."

"You never gave us a chance to get dressed!" Sheena yelled.

"Umm Sheena...?"

"What?"

"I am dressed..." Lloyd said with a smile.

Realizing how much she had embarrassed herself she turned red and ran towards the bath room went inside it and slammed the door. "Man she is loud. Does she always yell like that?" Zelos said.

Lloyd laughed. "You know your the only person she screams at right?"

"Oh shut it Lloyd."

"NO YOU SHUT IT ZELOS!" Sheena screamed and Zelos jumped.

"Man do you two ever change...?" Lloyd said.

"Anyways, so you and Sheena are together now?"

"_That idiot why does he have to ask Lloyd that..." _Sheena thought to herself._ "I wonder what else that Idiot is saying about me..."_

Sheena pressed her ear on the bathroom door and was listening in on Lloyd and Zelos's conversation.

"**Yeah I'm so happy that I finally get to be with her now." **Lloyd said.

"_Awwww...Lloyd..."_

"**She's been thinking about you ever since she got here yesterday." **Zelos said.

"**R-really? How do you know?"**

"_Yeah Zelos how did you know?" _Sheena thought.

"**Lloyd come on bud I specialize in women, I can tell when a girl is thinking of some one."**

"**But of course." **Lloyd said.

"_I should have seen that one coming." _Sheena thought. Rolling her eyes.

"**So when did you start thinking of her in that way?"** Zelos asked.

"**It was three years ago when we went to go fight Mithos in Derris Kharlan. After he had trapped you guys and I was by myself..." **Lloyd paused for a moment. **"...I kept thinking to myself how much I really missed her...and how much I wanted to save her..."** There was another pause.

"**It was then I realized how much I really wanted her around." **Lloyd said.

Sheena took her ear away from the bathroom door leaned her back up against the wall and sank slowly towards the floor. _"..." _ Sheena's eyes began tearing up. _"He's never told me this...I didn't even think he thought of me that way back then..."_


End file.
